xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piotr Rasputin
Piotr "Peter" Rasputin (b. January 20, 1989) is a mutant with the ability to turn his skin into metal, gaining superhuman strength and durability. He is a founding member of the X-Men Kids. Peter is a member of the Rasputin family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Organic Steel Transformation: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. *''Superhuman Strength:'' After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to lift about 70 tons. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is able to lift up to 100 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. 'Abilities' Skilled Painter: Peter is a highly skilled artist, once becoming very famous using the name Peter Nicholas while suffering from amnesia. Expert Combatant: Even though Peter has a gentle demeanor and personality, he is a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training personally from Wolverine. He has also honed himself through years of combat training within the X-Men's Danger Room. Strength Level Class 100 strength, currently Piotr as the Juggernaut is strong enough to and has been shown to lift in excess of 100 tons. As a teenager he was not as strong and could lift about 70 tons. Also even without transforming into his metal form Piotr possesses the strength of a human of similar age and build who engages in regular extensive exercise, as a result he can lift up to twice his body weight . Piotr can press lift 700 lbs in his normal form. Weaknesses Just like all other metal, Colossus's metal skin is vulnerable to the anti-metal Vibranium. Colossus instinctively turns back into his normal form when he comes into contact with something made of Vibranium. He can also be damaged when he is attacked by something made from or bonded with a stronger material (e.g. Wolverine's Adamantium bonded claws). 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Russians Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Rasputin family Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Passion Bearers